Reality Covers Fantasy
by yaoifan124
Summary: Rin's POV. "I left Fantasy in the books I read, but this is ridiculous. Reality is suppose to be boring, making other's want to read. This Fantasy is starting to switch and become my reality." BonRin, AU, OOC, the rating has now been changed to M as of (8)Chapter 7, you are welcome.
1. Prologue

**Info: ****AU = High School, ****Rin's POV**

**Don't be mean, this is one of my first times typing about Blue Exorcist in an AU. Please be nice.**

**Disclaimar: I do not own the anime and characters! They belong to Kazue Kato-sama!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reality Covers Fantasy<strong>

**Prologue**

"Something has changed over the break, Rin." My eyes gazed to Sheimi as she had a look of worry. I followed her eye sight over to a certain male.

"What the fuck did he do to his hair?" I asked out with hands shoved into my pockets.

The male we were exhibiting was no one other than Suguro Ryuji. We also called him Bon for short, but that's because we are friends. Well, maybe I should say we _were_ friends. When we left for our Christmas break, he was acting all fine until he got back. I didn't get to talk to him over the break because I was at my brother's house; which we also had his friend, Shura, join us. Though it was a little odd to spend Christmas and our seventeenth birthdays with her, it was also entertaining. I never knew someone could piss him off so bad.

I'm getting off subject; back to what I was discussing.

Bon is suddenly hanging out with another crowd and even changed his image. He died a blonde streak through his hair, making it look like a rooster… Then, not to mention, he's got piercings all in his ears. He dresses a bit more… how do you say it? Almost like he just roughed someone up and didn't bother to fix his clothes. His appearance seems more aggressive and unapproachable. It didn't matter to me, though; he can do whatever he pleases.

"I got the four-one-one on Suguro." Izumo approached with Paku as her pale hand flicked her dark hair behind her shoulder. "Seems like, he has been getting a little more acquainted with that group over there." Her finger pointed towards the group of three that Bon was now associating with.

"Let him do whatever."

"Rin?" Sheimi's voice came out in a worried tone. "Are you sure? You and Suguro are really close-!"

"It is fine, Sheimi." I cut her off with a smile added. "I still got you three, so it doesn't matter. Maybe he is going through a phrase… let him deal with it." I mentioned to make it more positive. Her face beamed lightly and she nodded in understanding.

"You're right! He could just be trying something out!" She hummed with eyes closed at her optimistic thinking.

"We should get going…" Paku mentioned quietly to us with a light smile. I never understood how she was like that and how Izumo is so brash. I guess opposites attract in some cases.

"Yeah, the bell is going to ring in a few minutes." Izumo turned towards Paku and waved a hand back. "See you guys at lunch!" She mentioned and began walking away with our other little friend.

"Let's go, Rin!" Sheimi stated and I glanced over to Bon one last time and he happened to look my way. It seemed like the other two; which they are Shima and Konekomaru, were conversing with one another and didn't notice. I watched as his face scrunched in some type of disgusted manner.

It's funny how this is reality of the world. People change and move on or stay the same pace. I guess Bon wanted to move into another reality. Reality is boring and is meant for you to open up a book to read and get away and swim in fantasy. Makes sense if you like to grab a manga and engross your-self in it, like I do. Well, I will just live with this boring reality because, who knows what fantasy could bring along with it?

"Yeah, let's go." I told Sheimi and heard her shift her feet. I raised my hand and let my middle finger fly with a glare at Bon. His face twitched and I grinned as I turned away to follow behind my blonde friend. I loved to piss him off early in the morning, especially since he has found a new crowd.


	2. Ch 1: Sweet Thing

****Hope you are enjoying it thus far... though there has only been one chappie...****

****Anyways, here is Chapter 1~!****

****I do hope you enjoy this!****

****Disclaimar: I do not own the anime and characters! They belong to Kazue Kato-sama!****

* * *

><p><strong>Reality Covers Fantasy<strong>

**Chapter 1: Sweet Thing**

It's been a good two weeks since Bon has been hanging out with those other guys. He has made no move to even come over and associate him-self with us. It is seventh hour right now and I have my second gym class. My first gym class is second hour and it has to do with weightlifting. I have this class with a certain male who goes by the name of Bon and he doesn't look at me half the time. So, today I wanted to teach him lesson for ignoring me. We were playing Ultimate Ball; this game consists of scoring by either kicking it between the cones, shoot it into the hoop, or catching it behind the designated line. Each of these consists of different points, but I wasn't out for those kinds of points. The only point I wanted was the one I had to give to Bon.

So, I simply kicked the ball at his face and luckily, for him, it hit his shoulder and only part of his face. I called out it was an accident and merely received a glare from the man. He didn't try anything back, much to my surprise, and now we are dressing out. I finished pulling up my school pants when I noticed most of the class leaving. By the time I had my shirt on (buttons still undone) the class had left and I was left alone. I always took my sweet time.

"Slow as molasses…" I heard a rough tone from behind me and turned to the person.

"Shut it, Bon." I bit back as I began to button my shirt up. "Anyways," I turned to him with my hands swinging to my sides; leaving my half buttoned shirt. "What is up with you?"

"What?" He asked out and crossed his arms.

"Don't give me that crap! You know what I mean! Sheimi is beginning to freak out because you stopped hanging out with us. She thinks you are doing bad stuff like drinking and drugs." I moved my arms up and down in a rough movement.

"Drugs? Drinking? Where is she coming up with this?" He asked out with a raised eyebrow and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. The least you can do is tell her not to worry, or something. It's almost getting annoying." I grunted out as I picked up the school tie and wrapped it around my neck.

"Fine." He grumbled in agreement and I got my tie on before working on the rest of my shirt.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He asked me. I groaned out in frustration and threw my arms out with a desperate attempt not to strangle the man.

"What the hell is going on?" I shouted up with a growl as I didn't like him ignoring the question. He furrowed his eyebrows at me before he uncrossed his arms and approached me.

"What makes you think something is going on?" He asked out as he stood in front of me.

"Well, maybe it's because you suddenly stop any communication with your _other_ friends and began wondering around with your _new_ friends." I emphasized the words discreetly to get my point across and he grunted lightly in agitation.

"We have something in common."

"So, that makes it okay to stop hanging around us?" I asked out in a bark and he sighed out roughly while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's complicating, alright?" I crossed my arms at his answer and looked to him.

"Not if you explain." He growled out at me when I began to bite back more instead of dropping it.

"Look, Rin, it's too complicating to explain to someone like you." I felt my fist move on its own as it hit his cheek.

"Are you calling me stupid now?" I asked out with a growl as he was a few feet before me now. He grasped the front of my shirt roughly and slammed me against the lockers.

"No! I was just saying it's complicating to explain!" I grasped his shirt as well with a growl.

"You said to someone like me! That makes it sound like I am a five-year old who doesn't know their dog died!" I shouted at him and could hear the school bell ring all the way in here.

"Will you just drop it?" He bit back and for some reason I felt like a dog that got in a fight with another dog and was slowly becoming dominated.

"I'm just worried!" I spit out at him without thinking and my face was filled with a burst of heat. "You stupid cock-wannabe!" I finished it off with an insult to not look like some damn girl.

"Co-! You bastard!" His eyes sharpened with his angered attitude before he smashed me against the lockers again. I felt like I had a tail and it just curled between my legs. His growl was deep and I could literately feel heat rolling off his body.

"Get off!" I shouted at him and luckily shoved him off. I hadn't realized how hot I was until I felt the cool air hit my heated skin on my neck and cheeks. I roughly grabbed my bag and jacket before moving out the door. I don't know what that feeling was, but I hope he didn't notice. I didn't want to look so pathetic in front of him.

My question was not answered and I frankly didn't care. The only thing I was concerned about was why I felt so vulnerable around him now. It's a weird thing, feeling all vulnerable to him. I have been friends with him since freshman year; I've never felt the superiority of him wave onto me. Well, except the occasional fights we had of who was the top dog; those occasions are completely different.

"Rin! There you are!" I gazed up as I was now outside of the school. I calmed myself more as I joined up with Sheimi. "Are you okay?" She asked me and I snorted to her with a grin.

"Yeah, just got a little frustrated with gym class; just now cooling off." I told her as we began to head for the school gate.

"Don't tell me you got into trouble again!" She stated up. I felt like she was the mother I never had.

"No, no… just like taking my time changing." As we began leaving through the gate, a certain group of people were standing there. I looked at the two people standing there and they both seemed to give me a glance before one of them shouted at Bon; who was probably behind me.

"Oi, Sheimi!" We stopped and she turned around to the person calling her.

"Suguro!" She shouted up and had a happy expression and it almost felt like looking at the sun.

"Hey, I have been told you have been a little worried." Bon began talking out and I kept my body faced away from him. "I just wanted to reassure you that I am fine. I have just been going through some things." He explained to her and I noticed she began to nod at him.

"Oh, okay! I'm glad you are fine! Thank you for telling me!" She mentioned as she clasped her hands together. "I feel relieved." She sighed out as if her worry was being washed away.

"I'm going ahead, Sheimi." I mentioned as I felt heated eyes glue to the back of my head. I put a hand up and began walking down the sidewalk towards my house.

"Ah!" She chirped up and began telling Bon she had to go, but stopped in mid-sentence. I heard no words except a concerned noise before feeling a hand grab my arm. It wasn't Sheimi as the hand was too large to be hers and too hot.

"Are you going to start ignoring me now?" The husky tone sounded out behind me. I tugged my arm out of his hold and began walking on.

"I'm just doing the same thing you were doing before." I mentioned out as I made it a few feet before the hand grabbed at me again.

"Stop fighting me, Rin." The growl was aggressive and possessive sounding. I let a glare be thrown at him as he looked at me seriously.

"I'm not fighting, I'm leaving it be. Isn't that what you want? Just drop the subject and leave it as it is?" I, once again, got my arm free and started to walk faster away. My body was getting heated by his touch and I couldn't understand why my heart pounded a little faster when he was near.

I forgot about Sheimi, but I guess it was okay. I knew Bon would walk her home safely, or she could herself. The main reason I walked with her is because her house is down a street near mine and we split ways there, plus she is my friend. My feet didn't stop moving as I felt so frustrated with Bon and myself.

"Damn it!" I let my fist collide with the wooden fence next to me as I stopped in my walking. I could see my house up ahead and had the sudden notion of not going. My mind was swarming with too many things to even want to deal with my brother, who was probably waiting for me to yell at me before heading off back to his flat in Maybell City. It was almost unnerving that he was such a perfect student who goes to a better school than me. He is my little brother, for Christ's sakes! I mean, it leaves me an upside because he is not living here and I can relax, but he always has to yell at me for something when he is. I guess it's how he shows me his love.

I stood there for a second longer before grunting and turning down a street. I will walk around for a good ten minutes before heading back. This way I know he will be gone and I won't have to deal with it. The only thing I have to make sure not to do is go by Bon's or Sheimi's. That wasn't really hard to do since Bon lives on the outskirts of town and Sheimi lives in town. I live in the middle and could easily walk around my house without being seen by anyone I try to avoid.

* * *

><p>I stood in the intersection towards my house, on the right, and looked down it. Yukio should be gone by now so I don't have to worry about him. My eyes glimpsed towards the street to the left of me and I noticed a certain group. A strain went through me as I stiffened and soon turned away and headed down to my house. I was hoping that they wouldn't notice me at all and get home with no problems.<p>

My feet stop in front of my house and I gazed at it. It consisted of two floors, but the top floor is mainly like an attic; which I turned into my bedroom and the bedroom downstairs is the guest room (mainly for Yukio). My hand grasped the gate that went to my waist and I pushed it open. Gravel moved under my skidding shoes as I made my way down the small path to the front door. I pulled out my house key and used it as I was reassured that my brother was gone. I stepped inside and shouted I was home, getting no reply, and dropped my bag and jacket.

I left the front door open as I usually did and headed for my kitchen. The fridge let out a cool air onto me as I had my head in it, searching for something. Without any luck on the food search, I took a soda out called _**Assiah**_ which was flavored as raspberry lemonade. My fingers snapped the tab to open it and I heard the front door. A groan left me as I knew my brother would purposely forget something.

"Forget something, Yukio?" I shouted out as I reached the stairs to my bedroom. I received no reply and let an eyebrow rise before shrugging. Must be too focused on getting the item (that was probably in 'his' room) to notice my call. "Alright, have fun on your way back!" I shouted again and didn't wait for a reply.

My bedroom door was already open and I left it like that as I went over to my desk. I set the soda down after a big gulp of it. My hands grasped a hold of a manga as I began flipping through it. I was determining on which one I wanted to read. The stairs creaked behind me and I flipped through another manga.

"Look, damn four-eyes, I don't have anything of yours!" I shouted up without turning and notice the feet stopped at my doorway. A frustrated sigh left me and I set my book down. "Look, I told you I don't-!" I turned and my voice stopped in my throat as I stared into hazel eyes. "Who are you?" I asked out and the man moved the lollipop in his mouth to the other side.

"Mmm, I thought I smelled something sweet." A grin went along his face as his green hair had a point in it that looked like it could stab you. His outfit was of a more gothic punk style and I noticed how his pointed boots moved.

"Whoa! This is trespassing!" I shouted at the guy who began walking towards me. My feet shifted back as I felt the need to run. "Oi! Get out!" I shouted at him and he paused in his steps before a chuckle left him. He suddenly appeared in front of me and his fingers grasped around my throat. My back found my bed as he gripped roughly and was examining me as he held me down. I couldn't get any words out with the grip and I watched as his other hand pulled out his lollipop and he took a bite out of it.

"You will make the perfect dessert for me." My eyes widened at the words and how his teeth began to enlarge into frightening fangs.

_What the fuck?_

"Don't struggle now, or this could get messy." The man spoke out as he tapped the lollipop against my lightly parted lips. "Hold onto this for me." The sucker was pushed into my mouth and I could taste strawberry. His hand on my throat slid over to one side, but held down on my esophagus so I couldn't make a sound.

_No… no…_

My hands, finally, moved and I gripped one onto his wrist and the other was pushing against his chest. "Now, now, I said not to struggle."

_Damn it!_

He smirked down at me and let his head lower to my neck. The tip of his tongue lightly touched my neck and my body stiffened.

_Where the fuck are you when I need you the most, Bon?_

"Oi!" I heard the familiar voice and the man above me froze before lifting and glancing back. "Get the fuck off of him!"

"Go away, mutt!" The man above me growled out with a glare before he suddenly was off of me. Air suddenly reached my lungs and I rolled to my side to begin coughing out, sucker landing onto my sheets, as I gasped in breaths.

"Get the hell out of here!" I glanced to the front of me and saw Bon standing in a protective stance as he growled out.

"Tch, we shall play again, little sweet thing!" I gazed to my balcony as he opened the door and jumped back with a smirk towards me.

"You alright, Rin?" I got my breathing back and I gazed to Bon as he asked me that.

"Well, _**fuck no**_! What the _**hell**_ was that about?" I pointed at the window with a freaked out expression. His amber eyes hardened at my statement and he frowned deeply. I sat up with hands supporting my weight and I noticed two other's by the door.

"Leave us be for a second." Bon gazed back at the two who merely nodded and left down the steps. "Look," my eyes went to his face as he began speaking. "This was part of the hard to explain part."

"Don't tell me you are going to be showing fangs and stating how you are a vampire…" I mentioned in an exhausted manner.

"No…" He blinked a couple of times at me before grinning with sharp canines. "I'm actually a werewolf."


	3. Ch 2: Stop Trying To Get in My Pants

**Did ya miss me? Well, I am back with the next chappie! I know it's been a while, sorry!**

**Hope you enjoy~!**

******Disclaimar: I do not own the anime and characters! They belong to Kazue Kato-sama!******

* * *

><p><strong>Reality Covers Fantasy<strong>

**Chapter 2: Stop Trying to Get in My Pants**

"…Wha-?" The word stuck in my throat as I stared oddly at the man before me. He sighed out lightly before moving closer to me and I felt my arms become weak under me.

"You can believe it or not, but that's what I am." Bon told me huskily with a stare that was hypnotizing.

"Can… can I have some type of proof?" My voice came out more quiet than I had planned, but he heard me. His eyes gazed at my sliding glass door and he moved to shut the curtain. The lamp on my desk was flicked on and he began tugging off his shirt. It was tossed next to me and he lightly shook his body before crouching. As he moved his body forward, he shifted into a wolf form.

His fur was a black with some dirty blonde tipping along the back of his neck and part of his back before stopping. His front right paw and back left paw also had the tipping on the fur as well as a spot on his snout. He stared at me with flaming amber eyes as his paws moved slowly towards me. When he stood in front of me, he set his snout onto my leg with ears down. I never noticed how the piercings were in his ears also in wolf form.

"Wow…" I felt breathless as my whole reality came crashing to a halt. I left fantasy in the books I read, but this is ridiculous. Reality is supposed to be boring, making other's want to read. This fantasy is starting to switch and become my reality. I don't think I can stop it from changing my life. I know change is good, but there is always a twist in every Fantasy book.

Bon stepped back and he morphed into his human form with his pants still intact and his hair a bit ruffled. "That man who attacked you was a vampire…" He mentioned to me and I felt like my head was about to explode. The phrase for getting your mind blown by something was about to be literal for me.

"Wait… why was he trying to attack me then?" I asked out in confusion and a light growl left him at the thought, I guess.

"Probably to drink your blood, but I felt you in danger." He told me and I felt heat go across my cheeks.

"How did you _feel_ me in danger?" His face went lightly pink as I asked that and he gave a soft cough.

"Well, it's hard to explain…" He muttered and I noticed how his body was rigid.

"_Well_, I am now all ears…" I stated out and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"If I tell you, you can't freak out about it, okay?" He looked to me before he took a step closer when I nodded to him. "We are considered to be, well… fated."

"Fated?" I asked out in confusion and he seemed to be searching for words.

"It's kind of like, mated…." His face was red as he said the word and I felt myself blink a couple of times before my face busted with heat.

"Wh-what?" I asked out as my body shifted lightly; like I was uncomfortable, but I wasn't. I wasn't uncomfortable; I actually felt vulnerable again. Bon moved forward and I was pushed onto my back onto the bed. "B-Bon!" I shouted up and felt his body heat wave onto me. I shuddered at the heat and my fingers grasped his shoulders.

"Damn, it's not even the season yet." His body loomed over me in a dominant manner and I gulped fluid down at his tone.

"What? Season?" I asked out and then a phone went off. Well, it wasn't my phone and Bon didn't move to answer it (it's got to be his). "Bon?" I asked out and he reached into his pocket. In one fluid motion he answered it as it was stuck to his ear.

"What?" He sounded aggravated and got a sing song voice from the other end. "I know. Well, I'm busy… I can send Shima and Konekomaru back…" His eyes moved up to gaze at the ceiling before I heard my front door open and close. I blinked in slight surprise before he let out a grunt with red cheeks. "Don't tell me that. Bye." He hung up and tossed the phone to the ground and I heard it hit and scoot.

"What's up?" I asked him and felt him grasp the front of my shirt.

"That was just my mom telling me that vampires were in the area, but I knew that already." He mentioned as I felt cool air run along my chest as he unbuttoned my shirt and loosened my tie. "Then she was being a witch and telling me to use protection." His cheeks were red and his amber eyes glowed down at me. He opened my shirt while sliding the tie off and leaned down to let lips lightly touch my chest.

"B-Bon? Wh-what are you doing?" I asked as heat exploded across my face and my body shivered in a reaction to him touching me.

"I told you, we are Fated… it makes me want you so bad…" His lips moved along to my nipple and my heart felt like it stopped before my throat let out a whimper. "That's why I have been distancing myself from you."

"Wa-wait…!" My eyes squeezed shut when I was sure he was about to bite down. It didn't happen, but I did feel him move. Lips pressed against mine and made my eyes fly open in surprise. A sudden spark went into my lips and down through my body that made a light moan leave me.

"Niisan?" I heard a call from downstairs and my brain began to function again. I shoved at Bon and looked around to the door.

"Do you need something, Yukio?" I hollered back to the man who called my name. A tongue lined up my neck and teeth grasped my earlobe. "B-Bon, quit!" I hissed out in a low breath and he let out a growl in protest.

"Do you still have my manga series of Black Cat?" I knew he was at the bottom of the stairs the way his voice echoed and I thought about how this was all rotten luck that he would actually forget something, or probably _good_ luck.

"Oh! Yeah! Hold on!" I wrapped my legs around the man in front of me and pulled him to me before rolling us over with ease. I held onto his wrists as he tried to grab at me, but I denied it. An irritated gleam was in his eyes as I did this before letting go with a hop back.

"Niisan?" The voice finally made me move as I saw Bon just sit there. I grabbed the stack of books and made my way to the door. I looked down to see him halfway up the stairs.

"Sorry, I had one fall behind my bed, so I had to get it real fast." I lied out as I passed the stack over. He began to put them in his messenger bag.

"Oh, well, it's a good thing I remembered these and my train was a bit delayed." He mentioned as you could see a gleeful glint on his face. "Anyways, I had to tell my older brother, bye." An arm wrapped around my waist and I moved down one more step to hug him as I was taller than him at the moment.

"Sorry, I got caught up with something." I told him in another slight lie, I mean I kind of was caught up with something (more like some_one_).

"I see." He mentioned with a slight curious tone as we pulled apart, then I had seen his eyes drift behind me. "Well, hello there, Suguro." I turned back with a glance as he stood there with an unbuttoned shirt on. A foot hit my shoulder and he let out a snarl at me.

"You promised me a drink because I won." He told me and heard a chuckle behind me.

"Ah, battling again? You two got caught up because you challenged each other, eh?" Yukio took it in that way with a simple sentence that could mean anything in the world. "Well, nice seeing you two get along once again." He mentioned with a light smile before glancing to his watch on his wrist. "Oh! I must get going!"

"I will walk you out." I told him and we headed down the stairs. Eyes were glued to my back and I glanced back with a stare of 'you better behave'. His eyes rolled before stepping back into my room and letting me continue behind my brother. "Just give me a call on when you will come over again." The front door was opened for him and I stood there with it open as he stepped out onto the small porch.

"I will. You try to stay healthy." I knew something was coming.

"Yeah, yeah!" I shouted at him and he chuckled before leaving through the gate.

"Bye, Niisan!" He shouted up to me with a wave at me.

"See ya later, Yukio." I stated back with a hand moving up in a lazy wave. He began walking down the street and I shut the door behind me in a cautious manner. When I turned towards the hall, hands smacked against the door on each side of my head. "_**Fuck**_, Bon! You scared the shit out of me!" I shouted up at him as he towered over me.

"You leave your guard down all the time." He mentioned towards me and I glared at him.

"I didn't think I needed to keep my guard up around you." I stated out with arms crossing, but he merely leaned forward with lips attaching to mine. My heart jumped and I moved my hands to move him back. "Whoa, whoa!" I slipped under his arm and was behind him and backed up a bit. As long as my senses were intact then I can get to the bottom of things.

"Stop moving…" His voice was deep and demanding and he turned to gaze at me. My body stiffened in place and he kept his eyes on mine as he approached.

"O-oi! Give me a break! I know I said I wanted to know these things, but don't dump them all on me-ah!" My arm was gripped and I was smacked against a wall with him holding me against it. "Bon!"

"You were the one to be persistent about it." My eyes stared up into his as he eyed me in a cautious manner. I suddenly gasped out when he pressed his body against mine roughly. "Anyways," he continued on as his other hand lifted my chin up and my hands gripped onto his shirt. "That really hurt when you punched me." He spoke out and my face went red from embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, but y-you need to lay off!" I pushed against him, but he grounded himself. His body did not budge and I felt panic begin to rise.

"Your mind says no, but," the hand on my chin moved down to lie over my chest. I hoped he couldn't feel it pounding away from it remembering him touching me earlier. "Your heart and body are saying yes." Lips pressed against mine and a moan rolled out in surprise. As my lips were lightly parted, I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and made my eyes widen in surprise.

Half of me was confused on what was happening here. I know Bon and I have been friends since ninth grade, but that's it. _Friends._ We go on break for about two weeks, then two weeks in school, and suddenly we're considered to be 'mated'. It didn't make sense at all on how this could happen. You can't just jump the gun, or maybe you can, but I wasn't sure on the whole situation. My reality was being consumed by fantasy as my longtime friend is suddenly a werewolf and is now making out with me; who is very good at it.

Agh! That's beside the point!

Then the other half of me is indulging into understanding of my own deeper desires. For a good two weeks that Bon has been away at school, it has been driving me crazy. I purposely wanted to cause trouble for him. I wanted attention on me from him. This part of me, which indulged greedily in my own desires, wanted Bon for myself and not to share him with anyone. Knowing he had new friends made me… made me…

_Jealous_.

"Ow-nn! Fuck! That hurt!" My hand reached up and I began tugging on his ear. I pulled my lip in and began to suck on it, to show it some affection for being bit and causing it to bleed.

"Stop fucking ignoring me!" He growled at me as his hands tugged on my hair from the back of my head.

"Then stop confusing me!" I shouted back at him and he stopped tugging on my hair. He was now confused about what I was talking about. "You can't just expect for me to jump on the understanding train when I don't even know the whole thing!" A frown appeared on his face and his hands slid down my neck before moving to my cheeks.

"You're right…" His voice was soft and he closed his eyes momentarily before flashing them open. "Let me take you first, and then I will explain."

"Huh?" I asked out as he was completely serious. My face was pulled forward and was smashed with his lips. The fingers on his ears gripped hard and he let out a yelp while pulling back.

"What the fuck?" He growled out at me as he looked like an injured puppy trying to be mad.

"That's what I should be asking!" I shouted at him with another rough tug on his ear.

"Ow, quit it!" A wince came from him as he tried to shake my hand off.

"Stop trying to get in my pants!" My face became heated when I stated that, but it was the truth. A light growl resounded from his throat before he sighed out with a pout.

"I'll explain it then." My fingers released his ear as he began to rub at it. "Let's go sit down." He mentioned and we began walking to the living room to sit on the couch. "Let's see…" The mutter came out with a stern face showing on him and I began to button up my shirt again. "I found out a few days into Christmas break that my family heritage contained us turning into werewolves. Of course, I did not know until the changes started happening to me. Then they started to tell me the family history." He paused to think on what happened, probably shortening it up.

"The main part is that they told me that my hormones were a bit wacked up, so I had to stay away from my fated. At the time, I didn't know it was you until a couple of days before break ended. I had seen you at the store and I felt like jumping you. So, as I sat all antsy in my seat in the car, my mom realized it and we had to go home. She told me that it would be a good idea to stay away from you for a good month, if possible. That's why I ignored you at school and only spoke to you because I thought I was ready to actually be around you." His arms crossed as red reached his cheeks. "I guess I was wrong, but in a way, I think it was supposed to happen for a reason. I might not have gotten to you in time to get that damn bloodsucker off of you." An irritated scowl was on his face as he remembered the vampire briefly.

"So…" I lightly mentioned up and he gazed to me, trying to soften his expression. "What about the season thing you mentioned?" The blush on his face went to his ears when I asked that.

"Mating season." My heart began to quickly thump against my chest and I hoped he wouldn't notice. "It's not until around two weeks from now." He mentioned next and I felt as his hand grasped mine. Heat began rolling onto me as he leaned in with a smirk. "Though, your body screams 'take me!'." Lips took my bottom lip as he began to suck on it. A groan left me and my cheeks felt flushed.

"B-Bon, w-wait…" My voice came out light and not as forceful as I wanted it to be.

A phone went off and he growled lightly but ignored it as he moved his lips to my neck. My body was pressed against the arm of the couch and the phone continued on its ringing. I tried to convince him on answering it, but he ignored me as I felt his hand grasping mine clutch tightly. This became a signal that I should ignore it as well, but I was trying to get him distracted. The phone stopped and he sighed in satisfaction and his other hand moved to pin me from escaping off the furniture. His lips continued their work on my neck and to my ear to blow hotly into it, receiving a moan out of me.

Then the phone rang again, continuing on its annoying (but hopeful) ring. Bon finally gave in to it and pulled back to answer it with an aggressive voice and stature. His body stiffened when he listened on the phone to the other person. A breathless question left him as he didn't seem to understand.

"Alright… but I can't leave him… The vampires-, yeah…" A sigh left him as he leaned forward onto my chest. "I understand." His phone clicked off and went back to his pocket (where it was in the first place). "We got to go…"

"Why? Where?" My body was yanked up as he began straightening up my shirt that had been mushed up a bit.

"I'm going hunting, but you have to come with me to my house. I don't need those vampires taking you!" The hand that left mine a moment ago returned with its warmth and I leaned into his touch lightly. "There you can be protected." He told me and began walking off with me in tow.

"Ah! Let me grab my phone in my bag- just in case Yukio tries to call me at any time!" I was able to get my phone and house key before he dragged me out of my house. My eyes looked back and I began to wonder about the change of events.

The thought of, '_Where will this fantasy lead me?'_ came to mind.


	4. Ch 3: Make Your Mark

**Reality Covers Fantasy**

**Chapter 3: Make Your Mark**

"Hello, Bon's Mom, you are looking very beautiful today." My eyes found the older woman as she had a hand to her cheek and the other waving at me with a happy expression.

"Oh, you precious dear, you always compliment an older woman like me every time you visit." A happy sway was to her and Bon just began to grumble.

"Yeah, he shouldn't." A smack went to the back of his head like a cat swat, but his mother still smiled even though the smack sounded painful on her end as well.

"You need to learn from your boyfriend how to be nice, Ryuji." She said sweetly, making me blush at the boyfriend part, before his dad approached.

"Go get ready, son." He grinned at Bon and he glanced at me with acknowledgement before Bon grasped my hand and tugged me along. I lightly bowed my head towards his parents before we went around a corner in the hallway. Some other's greeted us on the way to his room since his house was actually an Inn. When we reached his room, the door shut and I was smashed against it.

"Don't leave my room." He commanded with hard amber eyes and I nodded with a confused blink. "Now don't resist as I mark you as mine." Before I could speak his lips smothered mine in a hard kiss. A protested huff left my nose as he held onto me roughly. My wrists were brought together and held between us. A groan left me when his teeth tugged on my bottom lip as he intensely stared into my eyes before I closed mine while gritting my teeth. His hand found my body with a grip to my hip and moved to my butt to give a squeeze. My eyes half lidded in an attempt to look up to give a serious look at him.

"B-Bo-!"

My mouth was covered and the seriousness dispersed quickly as the heat radiating off his body overwhelmed me. A jolt went through me as I felt his other hand move to grab my other butt cheek. The groan that left me only fueled him more as I felt him push closer and I moved my hands to his neck. They lightly grazed the heated skin, causing a shuddering affect, before fingers found themselves in brown and blonde hair. My body moved forward into his as we deeply kissed. A possessive sounding growl reverberated in his chest before he pushed me against the door more. Our lips separated and I watched as he moved to have his lips at my neck.

"This is going to hurt…" He breathed hotly in my ear and I felt confusion strike me before I yelped in pain from sharp canines digging into my neck. My fingers gripped hard into his hair as I whined out with gritted teeth. Hands gripped hard onto my hips as he held me still as he let go of my neck. His hot breath went along it before I felt him begin to lick at the wound.

"Nhhh, what did you-?"

"I told you I had to mark you as mine." A burst of heat went across my cheeks and I felt myself tug hard on his hair. He growled out in protest and squeezed my hips. "Stop tugging!"

"That fucking hurt!" I told him and he bared his teeth at me. An irritable twitch went through my brow and I tugged on his hair again, roughly. "Don't you bare your teeth at me! How would you feel if someone randomly bit into your neck?"

"I warned you! Twice!"

"No! You didn't say you were going to bite me!"

"You're very sexy when you're pissed off…" Heat filled my cheeks and I glared at him with a look of seriousness.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Can I kiss you?" Amber eyes burned at me as he asked the question with a toothy grin.

"I said not to change the subj—Eeep!" A hand grasped ahold of one of my butt cheeks, causing me to interrupt my sentence. "Bon!"

"Can I?" He stared into my eyes deeply as he didn't make a move on me.

"Are you going to bite me again?"

"Not on your lips, no…"

"I mean anywhere!" I huffed out and let my hands grasp his shoulders, fingers sliding to grasp his shirt.

"Not for a long time, no…" He whispered to me and the look he gave me sent shudders through me.

"…okay…" My voice was a mere whisper as I could feel the heat go into my face. A hand gently raised my chin up and I felt lips softly lay against mine. Arms wrapped around my waist in a warm, safe embrace. My hands moved to hold his face as I pushed lightly into the kiss more, getting a satisfying growl from him with a gentle push against the door.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

An aggressive growl left him now as he slowly pulled away from me. Our breaths mingled lightly and he glared to the door behind me. "What?" he grunted out in a displeased tone.

"Time for the hunt…" The voice sounded familiar, making me realize it was one of Bon's friends.

"Alright, I will be there in a second, Shima." Footsteps were heard walking away from the door and he sighed out with his head soon lying against my shoulder. I moved my hands, one resting on his neck as the other moved through his hair to hold him against me.

"You should get going…" I mentioned and he grumbled out.

"I wanna stay here with you…" He muttered out against my collarbone as his lips soon found the bone. "I want to be with you… always…"

The heat reaching my cheeks pushed its way into my face with a light smile of happiness. The sensation in my chest made me feel all warm and comforting. A sigh of some type of relief left me as I smiled and rested my cheek against his head.

"You can kiss me again before you go…" My voice was low and I felt him shift before pulling away. A shock expression on his face made me blush harder.

"Really?! You're being nice all of a sudden!" He grinned and I soon put my hand against him.

"I change my mind!" I let a pout appear and he whined lightly before grasping my face.

"Just messing with you… You're always nice…." Lips smothered mine deeply, but passionately. The kiss did not press any deeper as he pulled away with a smile at me. "I will be back before you know it." A peck on my cheek had me crossing my arms with a pout at him.

"You better be, dumping everything on me and then leaving." A frown went across his face and I sighed out. "I'll be here when you get back." I grasped a hold of his shirt and pulled him down to let my lips touch his in a chaste way. "Don't take too long." The sentence left me with a gaze towards him.

"I'll try not to be long." A peck to my lips came at me before he reached for the doorknob. I moved away from it and he gave me a smile. "Be back later."

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered as my arms had resumed their crossed position from earlier. The smile on my lips made him grin wider before leaving with the door shutting behind him.

Life just had to get complicating, huh? Makes me feel like; I'm not the one actually experiencing it at this moment. I feel like I am watching it from a third person point of view. Or, this is one crazy dream I am having. Suddenly, my feelings for Bon are becoming more overwhelming…

I'm not sure if it's because he moves me into it or if I have always felt this way about him? Like I have said, we're friends and now it's something completely different. The jealously I felt before, the moments of jealousy I had, became a sudden realization for me. The feelings towards him may be true, but my mind is jumbled at the moment… I think I need to sleep.

Yeah, maybe a short nap will make me relax and have a clearer mind when I awake.

* * *

><p>I awoke to Bon cuddling against me in an affectionate manner. I could tell by his breathing on my neck and by how the movements seemed like he just started cuddling against me. A light groan left me in wonderment and I heard him chuckle. His chest vibrated the sound out along my back with a kiss to my neck.<p>

"Have a good nap?" He asked out before I wiggled around a little to turn to him. The covers were to my shoulders and arms snuggled me closer to his chest.

"Mmm…" I hummed out as I felt myself not fully awake yet. Another chuckle left him as I laid my head against him with a light sigh leaving me. The warmth coming from his body was making me so comfortable that I was about to fall back asleep; though part of me wouldn't quite let me go back to my dreamland where I was dreaming about making a delish meal of some sorts. Which, this meal I was making in my dream, made me hungry in the process; but I didn't want to make this moment end as I felt safe and loved.

_**Grrrrgg…**_

"You hungry?" Bon asked with a chuckle and I looked up to him. A pout set on my face as I glared upon him. He kept up his chuckling before kissing my temple and moved up. I realized right then and there that he was shirtless and held a smirk. "What are you hungry for?" He asked me.

"I was dreaming about this amazing dish and how it tasted delicious."

"Hmmm? I've had a dream like that before, except my dish won't let me devour it." A feral grin was on his as he looked upon me. The shiver that went up my spine as he soon leaned forward to lick my lips.

"I'm not food, Bon." A look came from him of pure excitement as he soon leaned in to kiss my lips.

"No," he pulled lightly back. "But you do taste delicious."

_**Bam!**_

"Dinner!" I jumped and smacked my head against Bon's forehead. He jolted back while grasping his head with a yelp and I groaned out.

"_Fuck_, Shima!" He glared to the door and I was wiggling around with a whine. The throbbing in my head was making soon groan before glancing to the door. A sheepish grin was on the pink haired boy's face as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't hear me knocking so I opened the door."

"Bullshit!" A roar came from Bon as he soon got up to chase after the other. "I'm going to _**kill **__you_!"

"Agh! I'm sorry Bon!" The stomping of their feet had me soon chuckling out with a hand rubbing the abused spot.

"Rin?" Brown eyes peaked at me from the doorway as Konekomaru stood there with a small grin. "We should go get food." His hands held onto his shirt in a nervous manner before I stood up. I joined him in the hall and began walking with him to the dining hall.


	5. Ch 4: Bon, BON!, Ryu-Ryuji

**Reality Covers Fantasy**

**Chapter 4: Bon, BON!, Ryu-Ryuji…**

"Wow! This is amazing, Rin!" Shima commented as he took in another bite of my breakfast I made to give the cook's a break, so they didn't have to make us food since we woke up late.

It was Saturday and Bon has been making me stay here for the past two days. He has been really paranoid after I got attacked by that vampire. Today I was going to have to talk with him about this whole staying here thing. Part of me doesn't think it will go over very well, but the other part of me knows it will; somehow, anyway.

"Mmh! It is!" Konekomaru seemed really shocked at the taste and soon shoveled through his food as well. A hand grasped my hip and I looked down at Bon as he had a mouthful of food. Their forks didn't stop moving and the hand on my hip held on as he pulled me close to him. The smile on my lips widen as I gazed at them eating happily.

"You should eat." Bon stated as he gazed up at me as the fork left his mouth.

"Ah, I guess I should. I just wanted to make sure everyone was good with their food." My butt found a cushion on the floor as it was a Japanese setting for the dining room. I began to dig in and in the middle of my meal; Konekomaru and Shima excused themselves with a thank you towards me.

"Breakfast was delicious." Bon informed me with a kiss to my cheek, trying not to bother me too much as I finished my meal. The blush that splashed across my cheeks was evident and I really didn't try to hide it.

"That's good, I'm glad!" I took the final bite and he got up to take the plates to the kitchen. "Ah! I can wash the dishes!" He came back in to crouch before me and give me a kiss.

"They got it."

"But…" Another kiss found my lips as he pulled back shortly with a look.

"No buts." He got up and began waving me up. "Let's go do something." I got up and he grasped my hand to begin walking off with me in tow. My feet caught up with him as I soon fell into step with him.

"Bon, I need to talk with you about something." I told him as we found ourselves outside and heading out to the streets to walk.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked, while grinning, as he looked up at the cloudy sky. "Looks like it's going to rain." He mentioned and I eyed the sky momentarily before railing back on to track.

"I just can't keep staying at your house, Bon. I have to go home." Our walking stopped and I turned to him. A hurt look was on his face and I felt guilt build up.

"I can't leave you alone, that vampire-!"

"Bon, I'm just saying that because it is my home. I don't want to over welcome my stay at your place!" Hands grasped my shoulders as he looked at me.

"You're not! It's fine! Stay as long as you want!"

"You're not getting it!" I told him and he froze in his spot with an aggressive glare at me.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Wha-? Bon! Listen!" My hands grasped his shirt with a shake. "First off, I didn't even know we were dating. Second, I just feel more at home at my house." His eyes sharpened as he bared his teeth at me with a growl.

"I thought we were together after I admitted to you that you were my fated!" A hitch in my breath happened as his grip was tightening.

"That's not really an invitation, it's more of a 'you are mine, no matter what'!" The anger peaked in my voice and then I winced before hitting against his chest. "Bon! You're hurting me!"

A quick movement of his hands pulling away made me glance to his face. "Ah, Rin, I'm sorry, are you okay?" His hand cupped my cheek as I soon gritted my teeth with a glare.

"If you would listen to my whole statement then we wouldn't be fighting!" A shocked look went across his face before he seemed to have calmed himself.

"I'm listening." The defeated voice proved it and I let out a harsh breath as I needed to calm down too.

"Just… Just stay at my place with me… if it would make you feel better…" My cheeks heated up as I crossed my arms and looked away. It was silent for a bit and I felt like he didn't like it. "You don't have to, I was just sugge-"

"I would love too." The heat intensified and I made sure not look at him.

"A-alright, now that that is figured out." I trialed off down the road. A hand grasped my hip as I was pulled against a body. He leaned in with his head resting against mine.

"I'm sorry." He mentioned out as we walked along the road towards the housing area. Silence followed me, but I let my arms untangle before a hand grasped his jacket securely and I leaned in. A satisfying sigh left him as we made our way.

We began a conversation about how our breaks were since lately he has just been explaining things to me. It was about time that we just talk about ourselves. As we walked along the streets, we passed by my street and Sheimi's before deciding to circle around the next block to head back. Though, as it began to sprinkle, we decided to just turn back. Laughter left me as his hair was falling in front of his face as the gel was useless against the rain. A grin was on his face as he tried to argue back about it not being funny.

Our clothing slowly became drenched and the sound of thunder was back behind us. The pace we were going was good enough to make it back to his house in time, maybe shorter if we went to my place if it decided to come in faster. The sound of rain pelting down was a nice thing, but not as nice as the warmth I was getting from Bon holding me to him.

I began to think about if my fantasy stays this pleasant; I may accept it as my reality.

"It's raining pretty hard!" He stated up with a grin, but it soon disappeared as he stopped and held me to him.

"Bon?" I asked out as the eerie silence that enveloped us bothered me. His face moved up and I noticed his nose lightly flared out a couple of times.

"Damn it, I can't smell anything."

"_Which leaves me to an advantage!"_ A figure landed in front of us and I watched as he grasped a hold of Bon's shirt.

"Fuck! You damn parasite!" He shouted before I watched him claw out at the man's face. I backed up in shock before hearing the thunder roll in closer with its sound resounding out louder. "Stay back Rin!" He got loose and soon landed away from him before jumping in for an attack. They began to attack and dodge each other before a sudden flash of lighting revealed a grin on the vampire's face.

"_**BON!**_" A clap of thunder went through the sky as I watched as the person I screamed at flew into the fencing; breaking it in the process. I wiped at the rain on my face and tried to move my soaking hair out of my face.

"I told you I would be back, my little sweet thing." The hand out towards me made me pull away before maneuvering around to get to Bon.

"Oh my god, Bon!" I shouted as the rain pelted hard and the lightening lighted up my surroundings as it was getting hard to see.

"Rin! Run!" A hand pushed at me and I glared upon him.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" I grasped a hold of his arm, but didn't get a good hold as I was yanked back by my sweatshirt's collar. "Let go!" The scream left me, but it was futile as I felt him throw me. My back hit the fencing on the other side of the street causing a rough cough leave my mouth and the fence cracked under the pressure.

"Don't struggle now." The feral grin on his face, that light up with a strike of lightening, shown me that he must be thinking up something horrible. "Though it would probably be most enjoyable if you did." I moved along the ground and soon jolted up to move away from him. "Now, now, you can only struggle under me." He appeared in front of me to grasp onto my throat. The rain didn't mess up his hair; surprisingly, and he smashed me into the ground in one swift movement. It felt like someone hit me with a giant hammer at full force. "Let's taste that blood now." The flash lit up his sadistic face as I began to kick at him, only to make him grip onto my neck harder.

"Rin!" The vampire was off of me and I began coughing out. Bon grasped a hold of my abdomen and lifted me to him. Noises of a fight going on continued and I glanced over to see two wolves holding their ground with growls.

"Damn mutts! Don't think this will stop me! The fun is just beginning!" A laugh left the green haired man as he soon jumped over the fencing. The two wolves pursued the man over the fence and then thunder blared over any other sound.

"Did he hurt you?" A hand cupped my face and I looked to see a worried Bon. My hands moved and I grasped his shirt since his jacket was falling off him.

"A-ah… No, I'm okay…" I was a little hesitant about my answer as I felt my body shaking lightly.

"We should get back… you must be cold." The warmth of his hand soaked through to me on my face and I merely nodded to him.

* * *

><p>"Is there any reason they could be after Rin?" A man with blonde hair asked out with a towel soon finding his hair. This man is Kinzou, Shima's brother, and the blacked haired man next to him is Juuzou, the oldest brother; while Shima (or should I say Renzou?) is the youngest.<p>

"Not that I know of." Bon stated out with an irritated look on his face.

After Juuzou and Kinzou chased the vampire to a certain point he soon disappeared without a trace. It was said that he took the rain as an advantage to him to hide his scent. They were all angry and confused on the whole matter on why this guy wanted me.

"Oh, well let's discuss this more later." Bon's mother put a hand on my back and her son's back. "The little dears need to take a warm bath." She mentioned as we still sat in our soaked clothing and little shivers came from us.

"Alright, we will discuss about it later." Juuzou stated with a frown as he gazed to me lightly before seeming dismiss something.

"Come on, Rin." A warm hand found mine as I got up and was let to the bathroom. We got into the room and shut the door with a click to it. Panic began to rise in me as I just realized that Bon and me are in the bathroom about to bathe… together. "A shower seems more appropriate." The mutter left him and I backed up to the door slowly reaching with my hand.

"I wi-will wait until you are done, B-Bon!" Before I could unlock the door, a hand found mine on the doorknob and a body pressed against mine.

"Nonsense…" The whisper flowed into my ear and I shuddered out with a hand reacting by pressing against his chest.

"It's probably a better idea—!"

"Rin." My lips stopped moving as he spoke my name then I felt his lips against mine in a chaste kiss. "Stop thinking so much…" An irritated thought crossed me and I gave a glare.

"Is that supposed to be a joke saying I'm stupid?!" My arms crossed and I watched as he rolled his eyes with a huff.

"No, Rin, it was not a stupid joke." A sigh left him before a smile grazed his features. "You really are cute when are angry though…"

"Don't change the subject, Stupid-Ryuji!" I pounded a fist to his chest with a glare, but realized what I said.

"Ryuji?"

"Ah! I didn't say that!" Red busted across my face and I quickly began pounding his chest. "Stupid cock-wanna-be!"

"Why you!" An arm went around my neck as my hair was being nudged around aggressively.

"Ah! Bon! Quit it~!" I whined out before he let go and huffed out with a pout before moving to the shower. Little grumbles left him as he continued to pout about how I keep calling him that with a hand turning on the water. A snort left me as I soon covered my mouth as I began to chuckle out at his antics.

"What?!"

"You're so cute when you pout!" A grin appeared on my face while I pointed out the fact. A blush went across his cheeks as he soon checked the water with a hand.

"Come here." I stopped my joyous fit as I looked to his extended hand. Mine found his without a second thought and he tugged me to him. "We need to shower before we catch a cold."

I stared to him suspiciously as he began tugging off his shirt. "You're not going to do anything perverted when we get in there, are you?" The shirt was dropped to the floor as he looked to me with a small smile.

"Perverted?" Fingers grasped my shirt as he began tugging my shirt off.

"Yeah, perverted." I mumbled lightly as my shirt was now on the floor with his. A hand gripped the front of my pants and I was tugged forward with my chest finding his.

"Why can't I doing anything perverted with my boyfriend?" The word caught me off guard along with him pulling us together.

"B-boyfirend!" I gripped on his ear and tugged harshly. "I told you—!"

"Rin, be mine."

"…Wha—?"

"Be mine, become my boyfriend, don't leave me… Anything that has to do with the matter! I just want you, Rin! So please don't leave me ever or deny my love for you..." If I am correct that made my face intensify with heat as I was shocked at his words. "I also am not saying this because of the whole mate thing… I really do, Rin. I never wanted to admit it to myself because I thought I just wanted to be your best friend or something, but I began to realize my feelings for you deepened every time I saw you. The thought of being with you had me flustered but then worried because I didn't want you to hate me. I couldn't bear the thought of you hating me! So, I kept it down inside and this whole chain of events just made it easier to bring it to the surface to tell you. I love you, Rin. I have loved you and I will always love you!"

"B-bon…" The shock I felt had my heart flutter as his words hit me hard.

"Call me Ryuji, please." Amber eyes gazed to me in a sincere manner as hands moved to my cheeks. My fingers realized his ear as I hesitatingly set it on his shoulder.

"Ryuji…" The name left my lips again and I loved the feeling it gave me. "I… I guess it is okay…" I whispered lightly with eyes shifting away with embarrassment written all over my face.

"You will be mine?" The smile I saw when lightly gazing to his face had me hiding my face in his chest.

"Stupid, don't make me repeat it!" The words came out as my hands gripped onto his shoulders and I tried not to show my shyness to him.

"hmm, we better get in or mom will get mad that we are wasting water." Lips found my temple as he moved my head and began to pull away lightly. "Do you want me to help you undress?"

"No!" I pushed him away with a blush and hands holding onto the front of my pants. He began to laugh out before I saw him tug off his pants, making me turn away in embarrassment.

"Well, I'll be in the shower." Bon stated before the shower curtain was moved and then closed. My hands wavered while taking my pants off before they gripped my boxers. A shudder from the cold air made me strip them and my socks before slowly moving to the shower. When my hand reached out for the curtain, a tan hand came out to grab mine and begin to tug me in.

"Ah! Bon!"

"Not use to Ryuji yet?" His body lay against my body and I could feel his muscles before blushing when feeling something else.

"W-wait… Ryu-… Ryuji…" I muttered out as I began moving my hair to stop the water from blocking my sight. The feeling was odd, but not unpleasant in a way.

"I'm not going to do anything; I'm not even hard… I promise." He told me into my ear as arms wrapped around me in a secure way. "I have some self-restraint." The phrase definitely had a pout to it and I felt a chuckle leave me with a smile.

"I can't wash myself with you on me." I mentioned and he hummed out with a cheek rubbing my head.

"I can wash you…"

"No."

"Oh, you're a meanie!" My head moved to look back on a pouting face, making me smile. A blush went across my face as I tucked my head under his chin.

"I l-like you a lot, Ryuji…" The whisper left me before I felt the head above me rest down.

"I love you too, Rin." A smile stayed on me when he didn't press on the matter. "No, but seriously, can I wash your body?"

"You pervert!"


	6. Ch 5: Whoa, what's going on?

**A/N:: Yeah, I don't really do an author note (only because I want you to jump into reading the new chappie)_ BUT_ I feel like I need to make something clear. **

**I DID NOT type this out with the Twilight Saga in mind, truthfully I don't even remember what happened in the damn books/movies.**

**So stop stating how it sounds like a part of the Saga or did I get "this" idea from the Saga.**

**NO. I did not type this story with the Twilight Saga in mind.**

**Stop stating or asking.**

**And I do apologize if someone takes this the wrong way because I am stating the facts for you and future people. I also apologize if it does (in some shape or form) sound like the Twilight Saga. I was completely trying to avoid the thought, but heaven forbid someone states a vampire and werewolf are in a story it is automatically like Twilight. Just no, stop. Okay.**

**Sorry for the rant. I do hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Reality Covers Fantasy<strong>

**Chapter 5: Whoa…, what's going on?**

"Yukio, I'm serious. Ryuji's mother was just concerned because someone broke into my house."

"_I always said living alone was a bad idea."_ A sigh left me as I scratched the back of my head before jumping to another stepping stone surrounded by a sea of sand.

"I know, I know, but I like it here. How's everything over there in Maybell?" A hum left him through the phone as I gazed towards the fence surrounding the Inn.

"_I'm doing fine, Niisan. Don't change the subject."_ A light grumble came from me as I stepped onto another stone that felt smooth under my feet. _"I can come back if you want me too. I'm sure the Dean will let me—."_

"No, Yukio, stay there. I'm fine really. It was just some punk who thought he was cool, alright? Stop worrying so much. I'll make sure to lock everything up correctly." He went silent for a minute and I pulled the phone away to see if I had proper connection. "Yukio?"

"_You saw him? What did he look like?!"_

Another sigh left as I blew it so I decided to go ahead and tell him what he looked like. "He was odd looking in a way and had a Goth, I think, style to him. His hair was odd because it was green and sticking up straight and—."

"_Did he have a type of candy with him?" _The question made me pause before I crouched down lightly where I stood. My hand found a leaf so I began to twirl the stem between my fingers.

"Yeah? How'd ya know?"

"_Amaimon." _

"Who?"

"_This is going to sound really awkward, but was he a vampire?"_ The leaf fell from my hand and I stayed silent for a few minutes. _"Niisan, you got to let me know! I know it sounds crazy and all, but it's really an important question."_

"Stupid Yukio, vampires don't exist."

"_Don't lie to me, Niisan. You are a bad liar."_ I felt cornered in a way and I didn't want to lie to my brother about the whole matter.

"So it won't make me sound crazy if I said he was?"

"_Oh god, this can't be happening. Niisan, go home, pack your bags, and wait for me!"_ My body shot up and I began waving my free hand around.

"What?! No! I'm fine where I am! I got Ryuji here to protect me!"

"Of course I'm going to protect you…" My body turned as I saw my boyfriend standing on a stone with a curious gaze to me. "Who are you talking to?"

"Yukio. He told me I needed to go home and pack my bags…"

"What?! You're fine here!"

"_Is that Suguro I hear?"_ Yukio's voice came through the phone as I also heard his ushered footsteps against marble.

"Yeah, he's right in front of me." A hand grasped mine before the phone was dragged away from my ear. "Oi, Ryuji!"

"Where are you taking him, may I ask?" An irritated glare was on his face before he closed his eyes. "He's perfectly safe here under my protection." Teeth gritted and I let him have the phone as he stood up straight with a tense posture. "No, he is protected by me and the whole pack now leave it be."

"Ryuji!" I hissed out when he stated the whole pack thing. A surprised look went on his face before he growled out in frustration.

"I didn't do anything to Rin! He's under my protection from the damn parasites!" A groan left me as I put my hands to my face. Stating that surely got my brother riled up for some reason as I heard shouting on the phone. "Hell no! He's staying right here!"

"Ryuji! Stop that!" I grasped the phone back with a hop to another stone before another. "Yukio I wish you would not fight with him. He gets—."

"_How long have you known Suguro was a werewolf?"_ I froze on the spot before feeling a body press against my back.

"Rin, please don't yell at me. It hurts my feelings." A cheek started to rub against mine with arms wrapping around my waist.

"Ryuji… I'm on the phone."

"_I'm serious, Niisan."_ The irritation grew in his voice and I sighed lightly.

"For roughly four to five days…" I answered back and I heard silence on the other end before a frustrated sigh.

"_This is bad. Way beyond bad… Niisan, I want you to get away from Suguro now and wait for me at home."_ Shock went through me as I heard shifting around again.

"Are you serious?"

"_If you're not home then I will come get you and it will not be pretty for me or him."_ The phone played its tone as he hung up on me. I pulled the phone away and stared at it for a moment before tightening arms brought me out of it.

"Let's go to your house."

"Both of us?!" I ask out while trying to look to his face, but he tucked it into my neck.

"Everything is going to be situated out when we get there because I am not letting you go." The serious tone had me putting my phone into my pocket before grasping his hands with mine.

"We should get going."

I swear only my brother could make everything go wrong. The swirling mixture of fantasy I am living is just brewing more trouble for me. When will life calm down and help me get use to this reality? Everything is jumbled together right now, it would be best not to think about it so much. But it is really hard not to think about my deteriorating reality.

* * *

><p>"I said only you." Blue eyes glared to the male standing behind me and I stood with arms crossed.<p>

"What the hell is going on, Yukio?" The glare shifted to me as he shifted in posture lightly.

"I should be asking you that!" A pale finger pointed to me before he began approaching me slowly. "I find out in one day that my brother was attacked by a vampire then his best friend is a werewolf! This is a stressful matter, Niisan!" He waved his hands lightly at me and I felt an arm go around my waist and tug me lightly back.

"Don't get close to him." A growl left Bo—Ryuji as he held me protectively.

"Let go of my older brother." A frustrated grunt left my brother as he moved his hand to his hip. "Don't make me use force, Suguro. I'm doing what's best for him."

"I will not let go of him! He is mine! No one is going to take him!" The hold had me blushing and I squirmed lightly.

"Ryuji!" The shyness must have been evident as I saw realization hit my brother.

"Wait a minute, you guys are mated?!"

"That's right! Now leave us alone! I got everything handled!" Ryuji hollered out before I felt him move me behind him as he crouched. "Put that away!" My eyes found my brother with a gun in hand.

"Yukio! What the hell?!" I shouted to him as he had it pointed to my boyfriend and a glare to go with it.

"Damn, I should have noticed your brother was a hunter from the start." A pain went through my head and I set a hand to it as I groaned.

"Stop this! I'm getting a headache from everything!" It was true; my head was pounding from so much happening.

"Rin, you okay?" I felt a warm hand touch my face and my eyes met amber ones that had concern in them.

"No, I'm not. A vampire tried to attack me and drink from me. Then finding out my best friend is a werewolf, which now is my boyfriend was confusing enough. Now my brother is a type of hunter and is threatening my boyfriend and me! Gah! Make it all stop!" My fingers gripped my hair as I just wanted to rip it out.

"Ah, stop that, Rin! You're going to pull out your hair!" Hands gently grabbed mine trying to get them out of my hair.

"Stop touching my brother!"

"Screw you!"

_**Bang!**_

"RYUJI!" A screech came from me when he went down to the ground while grasping his thigh. "WHAT THE FUCK, YUKIO?!" I screamed at my brother as he was heaving out breathes. I moved to grasp down on the bleeding wound and heard a wince in response. "We need to treat this immediately!"

"You are coming with me!" A hand grasped my arm as I was tugged away.

"Yukio, let go!" My bloody hand grasped his arm to try and get it off.

"This is for the best!"

"Let go! I'm not leaving Ryuji like that!" I pulled back and tried to stop the dragging before my foot found the door frame. It stuck securely onto the frame and I began pulling back. "I'm not leaving!"

"Yes you are!" A rough tug almost had me falling forward onto the ground outside.

"You can't make me go! I'm staying here with Ryuji!" A hiss left me as the grip was on my wrist and it felt like he was trying to pull my hand out of socket.

"You have to go, Niisan! You are not safe here anymore!" The shout had me looking to his glaring eyes of worry and I had moved my hand to the doorframe for support. It seemed like I didn't need the support as I felt arms grab my midsection and heard an uncontrollable growl.

"He's safe with me!"

"No, he is not safe with any demon around! I should have pulled him out at the beginning of this year. Our birthday just set everything off!" His gun came out again and I moved my free hand to grab the end of it. "Niisan, move your hand."

"If you want to shoot Ryuji, you have to shoot me first…" A glare came from and I felt tension in the arms around me.

"Rin, don't, I'm fine."

"Ryuji! I won't let him shoot you again! He must learn that sometimes he has to hurt himself and his loved ones if he wants to get to the danger he believes is there!" I stated up and the air around us was really overwrought as glares were passed around. "Put the gun away, Yukio."

"No."

"I'm not moving." A glance to me had me realizing he was actually thinking about doing it for a mere second but seemed distraught about it.

"I can't shoot you, Niisan."

"Then put the gun away." The gun shifted before pulling back and was set into its holster. "Explain what is going on Yukio. I seem to be out of the biggest loophole here."

"Niisan," a slight hesitation was on his face as he contemplated over the facts in his head. "You know how Father Fujimoto took care of us and still does in a sense?"

"Yeah?"

"You know our mother died giving birth, right?"

"Yeah…? I don't get where you are going with this." The body holding me was relaxed as he just used me for a type of support. Blue eyes seemed conflicted before he took in a deep breath.

"Our real father is Satan and you are considered to be a type of noble demon that every other demon wants."

My mind drew a blank as I felt light headed. The statement swirled around my head in a vortex. The hand on the doorframe fell beside me and the other one was held gently in its hold. My foot slid off the frame as I felt heavy and then the dizziness came on. Everything felt jumbled together and then my knees caved in with my eyes closing.

"Niisan!"

"Rin!"


	7. Ch 6: Where do I go?

**A/N:: I noticed some people thought I purposely wrote it out the last author note because of them. No, do not worry my readers, it was an overall note. It was not pinpointed on just one reviewer! It was just an overall thing I needed to put on here so people did not get the wrong idea and think it was based off that. Yes, I did get people stating similarities and whatnot, so (partially) it was for that too. I feel like I may have hurt someone's feelings and I really hate doing that, so I apologize.**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I know it is short, but I promise juicy stuff in the very next chappie! *grins devilishly***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reality Covers Fantasy<strong>

**Chapter 6: Where do I go?**

"Are you okay, Rin?" A groan left my throat as a hand moved to grasp my head.

"Ryuji?" I whispered the name out and felt a warm hand grasp the one on my head to pull it away.

"Yeah, it's me." I blinked a couple times while gazing to him before realization of events hit me. I sat up straight in a panic before glancing around.

"Where's Yukio?!" As soon as everything caught up with me, I groaned out with the thought of getting whiplash.

"It's okay, lie back down or sit back. He left the room to make a phone call." My back found my couch as I sat up and noticed the bandage on Ryuji's leg.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he raised my head to look at him.

"Don't you worry about me, okay? I heal quickly." Thumbs rubbed my cheeks lightly before he leaned towards me. "I'm so glad you're okay. You had me worried, passing out like that." Lips touched mine lightly before full on as I leaned in to take it in. A smile was on his face as my fingers found his shirt and heat found my cheeks.

"Eh hem," we pulled apart and looked over to see my younger brother have a look at us. "My boss is not happy about this situation here and neither am I." Arms crossed as he glared towards Ryuji mainly with a finger soon tapping on his arm. "Still, Rin should go back with me, he needs the large protected area."

"I have a whole pack that will help me protect him."

"It's useless talking to you or even my brother, so it may get a little ugly." Blue eyes shifted as he gazed to me with a look of seriousness.

"Don't give me that look!" I told him as I knew that look very well over the years. It was the look of betrayal that he would do to get me to side with him even if it was a bad decision.

"Niisan, you have to side with me! I know what I am talking about! I have been a hunter for the past three years! Nothing good comes out of a demon mating with a human!"

"Oh, but Yukio remember I am a demon as well." My finger pointed to him and I knew I made a vein pulsate.

"No, you are different, Niisan. Somehow you have kept your human form, so you are human who just has a locked away demon inside that no one wants to let out." He explained out with a hand waving out before it returned to grab the other. "We can't come to a compromise if the situation stays like this."

"We came to a compromise," Ryuji stated out with a hold on me as he acted like I was going to disappear. "I will stay with him, no matter where he goes."

"That does not seem like legitimate protection. If there is a vampire running around out there still after attacking Niisan, then he definitely needs to be somewhere safer." A growl left my boyfriend as he tensed up and arms went around my waist.

"Rin has not been injured and that is what is important!" I watched the exchange of glares and I sighed out in a stressed manner.

"Will you two stop already?" I threw my arms out with a big groan coming from me. "I don't need anyone getting hurt again, so stop!" A glare reached both males and they obeyed my demand with one pinching the bridge of his nose and the other rubbing his head into my neck.

"I don't like when you yell at me, Rin." My boyfriend whined lightly and I frowned lightly as I felt bad for doing such thing.

"It's the only way to get either of you to listen to me. I'm also part of this, so stop excluding me! I will decide where I stay and who I will be with!" A sigh left me as I crossed my arms with eyes closing to show I was mulling it over in my mind. "It seems if I were to just stay near the pack, then I will be safe."

"Niisan—!"

"It is a pack against one vampire… I think they can handle it." I set a hand out towards my younger brother knowing I needed to say it before he shot out with a protest. The frown on him knew I was right, but did not want to admit it outright.

"Fine," a slight pause made me watch him as I noticed he wasn't finished. "But, if you are injured in anyway by that vampire, or anyone for that matter, I am coming to pick you up. I expect no complaints if this were to happen and don't think I will not know if something happens!" A pale hand had a finger pointed at us with a shaking movement and hard blue eyes.

"Now that we are at an agreement…" I stated with a stretch of my arms and noticed a pair still around my waist. "I'm starved!" A snort was next to me as I pulled to a muscled body and heard a growl, but it sounded pleased.

"Me too…" The heat in my cheeks appeared quickly as I struggle din my grip.

"No." I told him, only to receive a chuckle as he released me from my hold.

"I don't always think like that. Seriously, I am hungry." I gave suspicious eyes to my boyfriend before seeing a slight smirk. "I think Mom would have dinner prepared by now."

"I'm leaving Niisan."

"Eh?!" I stated up before quickly moving after my twin. "Already? I can make dinner here! You can stay a little longer, right?" A light strain was in my voice as I tried not to sound desperate, but let's just face it… I love my little brother no matter how much he annoys me. His body stopped by the door as he gazed back at me with arms crossing.

"What are you making?"

"I have ingredients to make one of your favorites!" A grin was plastered on my face and I saw his brain working before I noticed a deep frown.

"I will if it's just us."

"What?!" Ryuji was next to me in a heartbeat and I pushed against him lightly.

"It's fine, Ryuji. You can come pick me up later and we can go back to your house or something." The suggestion I gave was holding with my smile and he had a tense body.

"But Rin—!"

"I will be fine, I have Yukio who has gun for fucks sake." A frown appeared on my face before he crossed his arms and began muttering to himself.

"…Alright… but as soon as your brother leaves call me!" A tan hand was moved to point at me with his unpleased tone. The smile I flashed him made him calm a little before the same hand moved to pet through my locks. "I will be back later." Lips pecked my cheek before pulling away to head to the door where my twin watched him leave.

"See ya later, Ryuji!" I waved to the male and received a smile and a hand before the door closed behind him. "Why don't I go start on dinner?" A grin was on me as I began for the kitchen with Yukio following behind.

"Could I help any?" I paused in my steps before turning back to see my younger brother scratching at a cheek whilst looking away.

"Yeah! Then we can eat sooner!" The smile on him made me grin wider as he soon joined me in the kitchen.

To say the least, cooking and eating with Yukio made my night.


	8. Ch 7: One Big Step

**A/N: Here is that juicy stuff I told you would appear! Which is why it is- dah-du-dah RATED M! Sorry for a late update, please forgive me. **

**Hope you all enjoy! **

**WARNING: There is lime in this, but you all wouldn't be here if there wasn't right? (Just kidding, or am I?) **

* * *

><p><strong>Reality Covers Fantasy<strong>

**Chapter 7: One Big Step**

"So tell me again how this thing works?" A laugh came from the pink haired male sitting across from me on Ryuji's (and technically mine too) bed.

"Rin, it's not that hard… This thing is merely for fun and games, in the bedroom of course." Red had to be all over my body as Shima was trying to explain the contraption between my fingers.

"This is kind of awkward getting this from another male, nonetheless, one of Ryuji's friends." Spinel eyes had nothing but amusement in them before he shook his head at me.

"I know it is, but you need to make Bon happier. He's been acting like something is stuck up his ass lately." My eyes rolled when stated, but I knew it was the truth.

"That was because of my brother…" I explained again because we all knew that his sour mood was from Yukio. Not that I had try to make it any better by defending him, I defend my twin a lot and it's kind of habitual. Though, it is pretty ridiculous that Ryuji had been like this for the whole weekend and even in school today.

A hand waved at me as a response to my statement before he began speaking. "Listen… if you really don't understand this thing," a finger pointed to it, "then just tell Bon to use it on you." A frustrated huff came from me as I stared at this small object between my fingers meant we had to go to another base.

"I'm totally going to regret this…" I muttered and got a laugh across from me before moving the item to my lap when Ryuji's bedroom door open to no one other than the owner.

"… Shima?"

"Hey Bon! I was just keeping Rin company!" The pink hair male began leaving and gave a thumbs-up at me before exiting. "See ya Rin!" The hard blush that calmed had returned full burst as I heard the door close.

"What was that about?" Ryuji asked in curiosity as I heard him shift onto his bed behind me. A lump in my throat formed and I had to swallow it down with a dry mouth.

"Ryu-Ryuji…" I cursed inwardly for stuttering before taking a deep breath in as I felt a chest on my back. "Can we play?"

"Play?" A questioning tone appeared before I shifted and held the small toy in both hands while doing so.

"Yeah, play." I told him with a serious look and slight pout. An eyebrow rose before a smirk was on him and devious eyes.

"Hmm, is this a _good_ kind of play or are you meaning a play _fight_?" I sat on my butt with hands in between my legs as I had them sitting out.

"Good play." Hands grabbed at my hips as I felt my back find the mattress and lips harshly pressed against mine. A surprised moan left me as a hand slid under my shirt to my back as he pulled me close. "Ryu—hold on!" I pulled away from the terrorizing lips and he held a frown. My hands pushed against his chest with a hard blush. "I-I wanna use this…" It felt like my voice gave way and only let out the sentence in a whisper. My boyfriend pulled back with hands taking the toy away from me with surprise on his face before he thought of something.

"Just because Shima gave you this, which I never knew how he got things, does not mean you have too." A soft look was at me and it made my body squirm lightly before pouting at him.

"I wanna try it," the grumble left me as I moved my hands and tugged at his shirt. "I'm just not sure what it does… Shima used a lot of terms I didn't know." A snort left the male above me before lips pecked mine with a smirk sticking.

"Okay… but tell me to stop if you need me to or don't like it." The heated body hovered over me before the toy was set to the side.

Hands moved around my waist with lips pressing against mine with a tongue pushing between my lips. A groan left me as I felt his hips press against mine before my legs pressed against his thighs. My fingers found his hair as I gripped into it before pressing in to get more of the kiss. A pleased growl came from him as he moved his hands to push my shirt up. Lips left me and I let out a disappointed whine before my shirt was tugged off my body.

"Impatient, hm?" His voice flowed into my ear with his hot breath and I shivered in pleasure from it. "Now, before I continue… this toy consists of me taking off your pants…" My eyes widened lightly before remembering what Shima had said that as well.

"O-okay…" I told him before my body was moved to my stomach and lifted up. I rested on my elbows and knees as he shifted behind me. "Ryuji?" I asked in a curious voice and then I shuddered out a moan when fingers brushed one of my nipples.

"I'm not going all the way, promise…" he told me with lips on my back kissing and licking at it. Both hands moved to work on my pants causing a nervous bubble to form in my chest. A moan left me after he tugged my pants and boxers down with a hand grasping my half erect member.

"Mmhah~!" My body shifted forward as my fingers gripped the sheets as another moan gasped out of my mouth.

"So responsive." Pants left my mouth before my body froze and I groaned out. Something was just… just… inserted into my…

"Ryu-Ryuji?" I questioned as I wasn't too sure what was happening and never liked not seeing what was happening to my body.

"Hold on…" a click resounded before I felt vibrations go throughout my whole body. My face went into the sheets as my hands moved to cover my face as I released a loud, throaty moan. The vibrations assaulted hard as my legs gave way and I was lying fully on my stomach shivering in a type of ecstasy. "Enjoying it?" The lust filled voice of my mate entered one of my ears with a tongue lining it.

"S-so much—!" I tried to tell him that it was going to send me over the edge in a few minutes if it continued, but the words left me when I shifted my hips and it seemed to have shifted the toy as well. Hands grabbed my hips and I was rolled to my back to face him with a flushed body.

"Let me have fun too." A devilish smirk stayed on him as he leaned forward and I felt his hand grasp my member with something with it. The feeling had me realizing that it was his erection pressed against mine. My hands moved from the sheets to his shoulders as I gasped out a moan. Looking at his face soon had amber eyes sparking a flame before lips and a tongue joined my mouth. The vibrations continued through my body and his hand began to pump our erections together in a fast motion. So much pleasure coursing through my body made me pull back shortly after joining the kiss.

"I-I'm hah~! Mmmngha~! Ryuji~!" A loud moan of his name left me as I felt myself climax onto his hand and my body. Teeth bit into my neck, causing a shudder to go through me, before I heard a growl flow through his throat. More liquid dripped onto my body and I knew he had made his own release. Once his teeth moved away from my skin, light sucks were added to the sore spot and I groaned with shudders. "Ryuji, it… its still—!"

"I got it." The toy slid out of me with a click to it to prove it was now off. Kisses were pressed along my face as I noticed a glow around my boyfriend now. "I love you, Rin." Heat slapped onto my face as I felt embarrassed.

"M'ke you t…" A chuckle left him as I muttered out with arms crossing over my chest.

"We should clean up." He mention whilst pulling back to gaze down at me before reaching down for my lips. I kissed back into him as he pulled away, causing me to fall back onto the bed. "I should have a rag around here somewhere, then we can go shower." A grin was on him as I watched him move off the bed and tugged his pants back up. My hands moved to tug mine up before noticing he found the rag and was wiping up my stomach. Amber eyes portrayed to be a lot calmer and relaxed from earlier. Seeing this made me smile as I felt a sort of pride for causing that. A hand began tugging me up as we snuck out of the room to the bathroom to bathe.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight…" Izumo began with arms crossed over her chest. "Suguro and you are now dating even though you weren't talking to each other for two weeks?" Paku nudged the taller woman as she soon received eyes.<p>

"I told you. You miss out on a lot when you miss school." Pink flared on my purple haired friend before she sputtered out lightly.

"I had caught a cold!"

"It's so great seeing you two together!" Sheimi chirped up with a grin before she hugged me around my chest. "Everything is all better now!" I felt eyes on me in an instant and shook myself out of the hold before Ryuji went all wolf.

"Ryuji is taking me to the fair this evening!" I stated up and received smiles at me as I knew they were all happy for me.

"Oh, I know… Shima was telling me about it." Izumo stated with a twitch to her eyebrow and frown. Shima, Konekomaru, and Ryuji hang out with us now too and Shima seems to take to Izumo. Though, according to Ryuji, it's just a 'fling' thing until Shima finds his own mate.

"Maybe he likes you." Sheimi suggested and I snorted at that got green eyes at me. "What?"

"I agree with Rin… He's just a womanizer!" A hand waved out from my purple eyed friend as she kept her scowl. "Even if he did, I would turn him down in a heartbeat!"

"That's only because you're with Paku. Why don't you tell him that already? He will stop his chase." A red blush was on both girls' faces before Paku began to look away in embarrassment.

"I never said Paku and I were dating!"

"You might as well be." I mentioned and got a frown before I noticed Paku looked to the girl next to her.

"It's okay, Izumo. You can tell them, I don't mind." A curious look went to brown eyes before a sigh left my taller friend.

"Fine, Paku and I are dating."

"I KNEW IT!" I shouted with a finger pointing at them before I received a glare from Izumo. Laughter left me and Sheimi began to giggle as I knew she figured it out too since we talked about it on occasion. Arms were around my waist with a chest pressing against my back and I looked to the male.

"What's funny?"

"Ryuji! I was right! They are totally together!" I stated up with a grin and a finger pointing at my two friends. Amber eyes showed mild interest as he gave a look to the two.

"I think everyone in the world already knew it."

"Shut up, you ass!" Anger was in Izumo's voice before she huffed out and turned away. "I'm going to class early!"

"Izumo!" Paku rushed after her without forgetting a wave to us which she got one back in return. A giggle left Sheimi as she stood up from her spot she sat at when we enjoyed our lunch.

"I should head to the classroom early since my class is working on a project. See you two later." A pale hand waved to us as she began to skip lightly to her destination. Lips kissed my neck softly before a cheek rubbed against mine and I chuckled.

"What's up?"

"Do you really have to cover the hickeys?" A finger rubbed at a spot and I shooed it away.

"I'm not putting them on display!" A dark blush had to be on my face as I looked away so he couldn't see it.

"That's the point… You belong to me."

"You told me you weren't going to bite me again." My arms crossed before I gave a hard look to my boyfriend. The frown on him showed clearly as he knew what I was talking about, but have been trying to avoid it.

"Come on, it was just a spur of the moment thing." He huffed out with arms tightening and he showed his apology by rubbing his forehead into my neck. One of my hands lifted before ruffling the hair on the back of his head before feeling lips pecking at my neck.

"We are going to get in trouble if you keep showing affection." The school bell rang after I finished my sentence and arms left me.

"Then I want to show you a lot of affection later when we get home." A mischievous grin was on him and I felt heat go to my cheeks.

"Depends on how I feel." I crossed arms and began for the school with Ryuji following behind whilst complaining about my statement.


	9. Ch 8: High In the Sky

**So sorry for the late update! I have been straying to One Piece a lot, it is my first love. But I have been working on other things for Blue Exorcist!**

**Like another story that I will not post until it is pretty much done and some OneShots, which is actually harder to do than it sounds.**

**Well, I do hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reality Covers Fantasy<strong>

**Chapter 8: High In The Sky**

"Awesome! I wanna try!" A softball was handed to me as a giant teddy bear was set next to us and Ryuji held it with a hand.

"You get three shots!" The man stated out whilst pulling away after setting the bottles back up.

I readied myself before throwing it and knocking three bottles resting on the pyramid. A frown was on my face as I received the next ball, knowing now I could not get the bigger stuffed animals. I threw the ball to knock the rest down and was told to pick a smaller stuffed animal. My finger pointed to a stuffed dog and he got it down before handing it to me. Once I held onto it, we moved away from the stand as I lightly pouted.

"Stop that, you did good." An arm was around my waist as my boyfriend tried to comfort me.

"I wanted a big stuffed animal."

"You have one already though." We stopped and I gazed at him with a curious look. "Well, _we_ have a giant teddy bear and a small dog." A grin was on him and I soon felt myself grinning at him as well.

"I wanna ride the egg looking thing!" I pointed a finger out before moving away and letting my hand find the one that was on my waist. "Come on, Ryuji!" A chuckle was leaving him as I dragged him to a ride.

We now find ourselves on the Ferris wheel, which is ginormous, and I gazed along over the fairgrounds. My butt wiggled with happiness as one of my hands was still holding onto a warm one.

"Look! Everyone looks like ants!" A body was pressed against mine as we watched people moving around to stalls and rides. The sun was setting and I noticed this as the sky was showing an orange and pink color. The ride gave a sharp jolt before we were sitting still and I was given the chance to gaze around the whole little space; which I did just that. After wandering around a little to gaze at different views from our height, I stopped and fixed the stuffed animals on the bench. "We should get funnel cakes after this!" I stated up and turned to gaze at my boyfriend who was just grinning in content.

"Whatever you wanna do." A light pout reached me as I moved to him and sat next to him.

"I want to do what Ryuji wants to do too!" Amber eyes blinked at me before he chuckled with lips pecking my cheek. An arm went around my waist to pull me into him as his other arm moved so his hand could cup my cheek.

"Rin, I'm perfectly fine with doing whatever. I made you change a lot of things in your life and I'm just trying to give you leeway." Fingers moved to rub along my cheek bone before sliding to my chin so lips could find mine. I enjoyed the kiss before pulling away and noticed something—more like _someone_, behind him.

"Ah!" I shouted up with a tug to Ryuji to pull him away from the thing I saw.

"Wha—?! You son'uva—!" A growl left my boyfriend when he turned and saw this certain vampire that kept searching for me.

"Oh, found the little window." The voice flowed in as he hung onto the small cage from the top. "Why don't you just hand him over?"

"Are you fucking nuts?!" I shouted to him as I was moved to the farthest side from the vampire. "We are on a Ferris Wheel for Kami's sake!"

"Do you think if I took you, I would drop you?"

"You are not taking him anywhere!" The ride shifted roughly before it began to move again. A foot kicked out at the demon but it was grabbed and he fell to the ground. A loud 'thwack' indicated his head hitting the seat. The groan confirmed the pain and I soon grabbed the giant stuffed animal and whacked the vampire. When I pulled the bear to the side, the man was gone and I moved to help my boyfriend.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…" A hand rubbed the spot before he got up and I began to notice the small frequent stops and knew it was time to get off. When we were let off, an arm automatically took place at my waist. "We should go home."

"…okay."

* * *

><p>"Again?" Juuzou asked as he looked up from a strategy game he was playing with Ryuji's father.<p>

"Well, maybe it has to do with the hidden demon in you, sweetie." Ryuji's mother stated as she held a tray with four mugs on them. We each took one that held hot chocolate in them, with a _thank you_ from each.

"Probably, but I don't know why…" I stated after taking a sip. Everyone knew about the incident with my brother because Ryuji explained after he brought me back home. According to everyone, he was in a very foul mood when he came home only to wander until he had to get me again. No one was confused after they were told everything and even the demon part of me. They were a bit wary about the Satan's son thing, but now they act like it was never said.

"Hmmm, we should probably keep you close by since he attacks when it's just you or even just you two." Ryuji's father mentioned with a hand moving a game piece before arms crossed.

"Alright." My boyfriend responded before we excused ourselves to our bedroom. I found the bed and plopped onto it with him following, but onto me. A groan left me from his weight, only leaving him to chuckle out.

"We need to be careful…" The words left me before I could stop them and I heard him sigh onto my neck.

"I know… I don't want to lose you." My eyes closed as I felt my heart tightening from the thought we could be separated at some point.

_Reality._

What is this reality? How can you name something reality when someone could take it as a fantasy book? What if I told someone we lived among demons that consisted of werewolves, vampires, and possibly more? Would they believe me? Would they think I have read too many mangas? Would they think I am insane? I have proof, but I know I could not expose the truth.

So what is reality? And what is fantasy?

Is it fantasy to have the perfect life? Is it fantasy to get that dream job you wanted since you were nine? Is it fantasy to live among mythical beings without knowing it? Is it fantasy that only humans and animals exist? Is it fantasy to live a normal life with no complications?

I have nothing but questions.

Reality is what is set in front of you, but…

What if that wasn't the true reality of it all?

Like my life, it went from a normal life to hysteria when I was introduced to a vampire and werewolf in one day. Not to mention the werewolf was my best friend who in turn told me I was his mate. Also, this vampire won't stop chasing after me. The big thing of it all is that I am a demon myself, Satan's son to be exact, and my brother has been a type of exorcist for a few years now.

My reality became what people call fantasy.

Hands slid along my face to soon cover each eye with lips touching the back of my neck. "I will always love you, Rin." Heat reached my cheeks as I realized he moved to straddle me. "Even if we have to part."

"Shut up, stupid Ryuji…" I spat out before I realized he stiffened from my statement. "I'm not going anywhere…" I whispered out whilst pressing my head into the bed with his hands staying where they were. A sigh of relief left him as he moved his hands to grasp my body. I was moved to lie on my side with him holding onto me around my waist. A nose nuzzled the back of my head and the heat came rolling off of him.

"I wonder…"

"Hm?"

"What kind of demon are you exactly?" A hum left me in thought as I never actually did think about that.

"Who knows? Maybe we will never find out? Yukio did say it was something that no one wanted out." I mentioned with fingers rubbing against his knuckles as I relaxed in the hold.

"Yeah, everyone here seemed a bit freaked when we told them."

"We probably should keep it inside of me then."

"Probably." Silence fluttered in the air as we laid in peace. "Ne, Rin?"

"Hm?"

"Can we play?" A groan came from me as I sat up and turned to look at him.

"Is that all you think about?!"

"No! I can't help it! It's getting closer to the season! I can't help it!" A growl left him as he gave me a guarded look.

"Hold out longer or I will sleep in a different room!" Arms found my waist as he pressed into my body.

"No! You can't!" A pout had to surely be on his face, making me give in and sigh out.

"W-we can play a little…" I muttered and noticed his keen ears picked up on it fast. Flaming eyes gazed to me as he had a grin on his face before I was smashed against the bed with him already settling in between my legs. "A little!" I reminded him as lips silenced me of anything else and I groaned out from it.

If the season was coming up, I was afraid I wouldn't have the voice for telling him no. He barely listens now and if his animal instincts completely take over then I will have no choice. It was scary in a way, but at the same time I was anticipated for some reason. The comfort I felt around him and the protective abyss surrounding us had me giving in to anything. In a certain way, I hope this nagging feeling I got is wrong because I feel like something bad is going to happen.

_And very soon._


	10. Ch 9: How Many Rounds?

**Here you all are~! Yummy lemon! Lemon! Lemon!**

**Enjoy! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reality Covers Fantasy<strong>

**Chapter 9: How Many Rounds?**

_I awoke with a start and gazed at the familiar surroundings with a sigh of relief. The nightmare was fuzzy to me now, but I could remember part of it._

"_Rin?" A comforting voice filled my ears with arms firmly holding me to the warm body._

"_I… I don't feel so good."_

"_Don't feel good?"_

"_I don't know… I have a real bad feeling…"_

"_Could it be about me?" The voice became disorientated and as I looked to the face, it shifted with a twist. Sharp teeth showed and the face of the vampire appeared with claws digging into my body. "I want your __**blood**__, sweet thing." Pain filled me and a scream left my throat at it._

"AAAHHHH!"

"RIN!" Gasps of air found me as I stared into flaming amber eyes and I moved to grasp a hold of him with my whole body shaking. "Ssshh, it's okay."

"Ryu-Ryuji!" I cried out as fear wracked my whole body from both of the nightmares I had, not wanting to remember the first one at all.

"Again?" A light flicked on, from what I noticed, and the voice was his mother's.

"Yeah." My head tucked into the warm neck and I pressed into him to calm my body down. "The damn parasite must have done something to him."

"They have been occurring since that encounter a few days ago." The heat from the body before me had become stronger, I noticed, and I wrapped legs around his waist.

"We need to rid of him."

"Son, we need to let the season pass before doing anything else." Hands gripped my hip and hair tightly before lightening up so he wouldn't hurt me.

"I know…"

"Goodnight you two." The light flicked back off and the door shut. After her footsteps were now distant, arms pulled me fully against the broad body in my hold.

"Just a couple more days…"

"I know."

"I have to on the first day or it will turn bad, okay?" The words brought some comfort as he thought about my safety, but I was still nervous. This was my virginity he was taking and I have heard about it hurting. Ryuji had already seen my body from previous 'play' sessions, so I wasn't as nervous, but this was all the way. It was a bit more nerve wracking than anything else that has happened to me personally.

"I l-love you." The body stiffened before rubbing his head against mine in an affectionate manner.

"I love you too and I _will not_ hurt you. I want to make you as comfortable as I can make it." A hum left me in appreciation before returning the affection and then lips found my neck. "You are mine and I will never hand you over."

* * *

><p>"They always put a ward up on the first day since some start early in the day or it may not even fully click into season until the third day, it depends." A tongue licked at my ear as arms kept a hold of me and we sat on the deck viewing them finishing up the ward. "The Inn is closed for the week 'under refurbishing' and it will happen on the last day, but it gives an excuse for us to have time off."<p>

"Makes sense, mmh, Ryuji." I waved a hand at him as hands crept under my shirt to line my sides. "Wait until later."

"Why? How about now? The ward is up…" Dull teeth nipped at my neck and I flushed in embarrassment.

"At least not in public." A chuckle left him in amusement before pulling away with a chin resting on my shoulder.

"Let's go to our room, Rin." My body tensed lightly and that's when he rubbed a cheek against me. "Come on, you know I won't."

"I know… let's go." The body pulled away and got up before helping me up and my hand was held as he led the way.

My nerves jumped all over the place and as we drew closer, my heart was thundering so loud that everyone probably could hear it. We entered the room and he shut the door after attaching something to the wall beside it. Lips dove for mine as I felt my body get pressed to the wall and I groaned. Eager hands tugged at my shirt and it was hard for us to pull our lips away, but it happened for a split second as I was exposed. Hands tugged off his own shirt and then arms found my waist and he began dragging me to the bed. After throwing me down with us parting, the lips were back with his tongue and I moaned as I felt the heat from him. It drove me crazy feeling his body against me and small wantonly moans left me as I gripped his hair.

A pleased growl left him as hands gripped my sweat pants and I felt them actually tear on the sides. The article found itself off of my body as I provided no under garments for him, which was probably a good idea since he is trying to tear everything off my body. A groan left me when I felt hands grasp my butt with a firm grip and his body pressed to mine with vigor. Lips pulled away to have them find my neck and I moaned out as hands pressed along my thighs. My member was erect by the treatment and I only wanted more and more.

"I love you, Rin." The growl made me shiver before I gasped out with groans as his teeth pierced my neck. By the time the heat brought with the bite filled me, I was panting and moaning. Slick fingers pressed against me and then slide in, causing me to gasp in surprise at feeling something else besides that vibrator in me. Teeth left my neck with sucks to the wound before kissing down my body with an eager mouth.

"Ryu-Ryuji~!" Something pressed in me had my whole body arching and I cried out in pleasure. A pleased growl left him before my leg was pressed close to my chest and lips moved to suck on my inner thigh. My fingers gripped the sheets and a groan left me as I felt heated all over. Moans fell from my lips as his fingers pressed against something in me and then he pulled them away. Flaming amber peered at me as lips pressed to my lips before I felt something press into me. "Nnnhha!" I cried out as I felt this large object shove into my body and I grasped onto him with nails clawing at his shoulder blades.

"Relax, relax!" The growl left him in an irritated tone, but tried to sound comforting. I gave him kudos, but it hurt and it only made me gasp out in pain. Deeps breaths left him before lips kissed my neck softly and he nuzzled against me. "J-just relax… I'm trying my hardest not to dive in." Realization hit me that it was obviously Ryuji in me and with the words had me calming with a tight grapple to him. After a few minutes of feeling him sheath himself into me for the first time, he was in and I could tell he was resisting on moving.

"Mmmnn, m-move, Ryuji." I told him as the weird feeling of being full was there and I needed to feel something else. His mouth began to suck on my neck eagerly with hips shifting and I groaned at the discomfort, but he whispered promises of pleasure. A soft rhythm was used as I soon let my body rock against his and soft moans left him.

"I love you so much…" A loud moan left me at the feel of him strike hard into me and hit that spot.

"I—nnn, love you—hhaaa~!" My hands gripped his shoulders as I moaned out in pleasure and let myself meet his thrusts.

The rhythm got aggressive, but I didn't mind as it only brought me to a high ecstasy. It was hard to keep my mind straight as I felt myself lose it all and was a mess with moans and cries of his name. The stir in the pit of my stomach made me try to tell him, but I didn't need to as he gripped my erection firmly. Lips found mine as I cried out with my release and a deep growl left him. My body was held close to him as I felt warmth in me and he moaned out. Deep pants left me as I felt him slowly come to a stop with pants flaring over my neck. Lips began pressing kisses to my throat and I groaned when I felt him pull out.

"Are you feeling any discomfort?" The panting voice asked me and he pulled back to look upon me.

"No, not really." I told him before feeling lips press to mine chastely.

"Good, because I want you again."

"Huh?!"

* * *

><p>"Just stay over there!"<p>

"Come on, Rin, my hormones are everywhere! I can't help it!" My boyfriend was holding hands up in defense as he waited for something magically to be thrown at him. The blanket I had encased around me served as a protection as he stood in a pair of sweats and showed off the bite marks I made.

"Unlike you, mine are still in check!" A frown was on him as he just wanted to be near me, but that seemed to resort in another round. My body was exhausted by the fourth round and he _still _wanted more, but luckily let me have my break.

"Rin…"

"Stupid rooster." An eyebrow twitched at the name calling before he let out a growl.

"Don't entice me."

"Entice?! I called you a stupid rooster!"

"You get me riled up when we argue!" A small bulge had appeared in his pants and I felt my cheeks become flushed as I redirected my eyes. "I guess I will have to go with that method…" The grumble made me watch him move around his room to a little table he would light incense on. Shuffling through small boxes he pulled one out and began to set it up. It was lit and he moved over to me, where I glared to him. "Can we at least cuddle?"

"You're up to something." A surprised look came across him as he huffed lightly before whining, which was always amusing since he sounded like a dog.

"I won't unless you say so." My eyes stared to him in disbelief, but soon nodded and let him get on the bed.

He pressed against my back with his legs crossing below mine and the blanket was tugged a bit. The feel of lips on my neck made me pay attention, but he merely held me close with a huff. It was nice, just cuddling like this, but something changed.

My body was getting hot.

"Mh, take the blanket off, you heater." Hands tugged at the material, but I made sure it covered my intimate area as I was still naked. It didn't seem enough though as I let out a light pant of the heat I felt. "Ryuji?"

"Hm?"

"Why is it so hot?" A cheek rubbed against my head and I felt his need pressing to my lower back. The pulse of it made my breath hitch as I soon found myself becoming turned on by this. Hands slid along my thighs and I gasped out at the feel, then it hit me. "Y-you jerk! That incense—mmmnnnhaa~!" A moan fell from my lips as a hand began massaging my member.

"I love you, Rin." Lips began sucking on my earlobe as I felt myself fall into the ecstasy.


End file.
